A deadly love
by musiclover1325
Summary: An old fashioned humble girl named Angel Rose who is content with a simple life inside of the darkened woods. She befriends a vampire named Valice who is trying to restore the darkened woods and bring peace. Unknowingly Angel Rose embarks on an dangerous adventure full of unexpected occasions that will change Valice's and Angel Rose's life's forever
1. Chapter 1: the encounter

Chapter 1 : The encounter

Snow was falling, as I walked across the darkened woods. The Sun was just beginning to rise. Thankfully the dangerous nocturnal animals had gone back to their homes. I began to reset my bear-traps when I heard battle cries coming from the distance.

I put my leather hood on and creeped my way towards the ruckus. Two males were at a death match. One wore white armor and the other male wore black armor. They were fighting like maniacs, the white armor's sword flew past me and got stuck inside of an oak tree. He ran towards my direction, I had no choice but to hide inside the bushes. He grabbed the sword and quickly went right back into action.

I wasn't sure if he saw me not, but the last thing I remember is a shockwave of light hit me as I fell unconscious. When I finally awoke I found myself inside of a lavish bedroom. None of it which was mine since I owned an old wooden cabin, and from what I could tell I was in a mansion. I began to hear footsteps so I pretended to be asleep.

"Aww, still not awake yet I see...hmm after three days you should have awoken by now. I hope the battle between my brother and I didn't hurt you in any way." The stranger said while placing a tray of food on the bed side table.

He walked out of the room and I made sure I heard his footsteps going down the stairs before I made any sudden movements. I slowly crepted my way out of the bed and tip-toed across the gigantic bedroom taking in my surroundings. The room was completely dark except for a small window that let in a bit of light. I found that a bit odd. I made my way into the bathroom which had beautiful gothic furnishings.

I washed my face and I looked up to see my face in the mirror. I felt someone behind me but I saw no other reflection other than my own. Sure enough I turned around and saw that the stranger was right behind me. He had longish white hair and scarlet red glowing eyes,which in these woods that could only mean one thing...a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2:Valice

I looked at him started not knowing what to say. I was afraid he might attack me right then and there. By the look in his eyes it seemed he was lacking fuel,meaning that he was getting hungry and fast. That only reinforced my fears.

"I see that you are well...and please don't be afraid I am only here to help you...um are you alright you look like you have just seen a ghost. I hope I didn't startle you too much. I'll leave you to your business." The stranger spoke in an reassuring manner almost as if he was reading my mind. But somehow I still as if he was going to hurt me. I found him hard to believe.

"Thank you Sir...may I know your name?" I quickly asked before he left.

" Valice that is my name and yours my lady? Also before I forget you may use anything you like until I return. Please make sure not destroy my home. Oh almost forgot you shall not go outside of these mansion walls they will protect you ...no matter how tempting the fresh air shall seem. Do you understand my lady? He spoke as if he was my master.

"Angel Rose Sir, I mean Valice and I understand completely. I said reluctantly. Keeping me away from nature is highly unlikely, since it was like keeping me away from my other half. I lived for nature it's beauty kept me sane, and fresh air kept me alive. But somehow I could tell that he already knew of this.

"Well Angel Rose, I hope you don't think I am being too harsh, it is just that things are no longer what you are used to. Something bigger and darker is consuming these woods." He said this looking down obviously not liking this situation either.

Of course that only reassured my thoughts about him reading minds. But I had a funny feeling this so called darkness that was consuming the already darkened woods was connected to Valice's brother. After all they were the ones fighting when I first encountered them. It wasn't like they were just having a friendly brawl no it was a deadly so deadly in fact I almost my head.

I still had unanswered questions about the shockwave of light that caused me to fall unconscious. But I did know one thing and that was where ever there is vampires and especially twin vampires along with fighting as well as lives at stake there's always one winner and one loser.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected guest

When Valice left I began to look around the bedroom. I accidentally bumped against a vintage wooden table. Next thing I know I was in a huge closet full of beautiful clothes and shoes oh the shoes were marvelous. Everything inside seemed to be my size and my style. I didn't know if I should be thankful or a bit creeped out.

I then picked out an outfit and placed it carefully on the black plush chair that was in the bathroom and took a shower. There were so many shower scents I found it hard to choose. In the end I chose a lemon vanilla scent. After that I got dressed in a white blouse and threw on a grey jacket with black fur lining inside along with black pants and grayish boots. I braided my unruly black curly hair to the side.

As soon as I finished getting myself ready my stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten in three whole days. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen area with the tray of cold food that Valice had brought in earlier. I noticed a sticky note stuck onto a rather large pantry and fridge with my name on it. I opened them curiously.

I was surprised to find all my favorite foods inside of them. Strangely Valice knew me so well, but I hardly knew him he was still a stranger. I took out some chocolate hazelnut spread and bread along with some fruit and iced coffee. I normally didn't have such an exclusive breakfast only on special occasions.

As I swallowed my last bite of toast I felt a dark presence around me. As I closed the pantry's door. I saw him. A male with similar features as Valice but he wore all black and had short black hair with dark glowing red eyes. Almost the complete opposite of Valice.

"Hmm my dear brother never told me that he had such a beautiful girlfriend." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Girlfriend?! Um I don't think you are highly mistaken Sir." I said quickly trying not to blurt out my coffee.

"Ah so you're not taken then hmmm perhaps that should change." His grin seemed to get more devilish.

" In your dreams hot stuff." I put air quotes by the words hot stuff.

"Ouch that's a little harsh." He pouted a little

I rolled my eyes now seeing why Valice and his brother were fighting like maniacs the other day. It took all of me not to stab him with the nearby kitchen knives although that would hardly cause a scratch on him.

"So do you know where my dear brother is hon?" He asked with a smooth voice.

"And why should I help you?"

"Oh because if you do you'll have a chance to rule alongside me as queen."

"No thank you I'd rather die than rule alongside you." I quickly retorted.

"Than death it shall be."


	4. Chapter 4 : Fangs

Hearing those words I knew he wasn't joking by the tone of his voice and knowing my history with his kind. I knew my chances of surviving were slim to nothing. Before I could even snap myself into a defensive pose his arm was around my neck and his fangs were gently teasing my neck. I was scared for my life but at the same time I was curious about how the sensation of fangs would feel piercing my virgin neck.

He looked into my eyes I stared back into his now lavender eyes I was falling into a deep trance. Which I supposed was to relax me from the thought of sharp fangs sinking into my skin. Just as he was about to pierce his fangs Valice stormed in.

"Get away from her! You idiotic beast! He yelled.

"Oh why should I my dear brother it seems she already has chosen me." He then kissed me I his lip tasted like blood.

" I said get away from her!" Valice Yelled once again.

Valice then launched himself at him I fell to the ground watched them wrestling and choke one another. I tried so hard to get out of the trance but it was just too strong. Suddenly I heard someone scream and instantly the trance was broken. Valice's twin brother was now gone and Valice was bleeding I quickly got up and checked if he was alright. But of course being a so called man he said it was nothing when it sort of was.

"Move your hand Valice!" I ordered.

He looked up at me stunned not expecting me to be so out front he did as I said.

" You know it's only a scratch it's really not a big deal my lady." He said still arguing with me.

" Will you quit being so uptight and proud you don't have to prove yourself you know I know you're strong and all, but even a strong man needs a little help from time to time even if it's hard to admit. And in your case being a Vamp and all I guess it's a little tougher but don't worry I won't tell any of your friends." I said while I cleaning the blood out of his wound he gave a shy wince when I rubbed some antibacterial on it. That told me he was a little human.

I finished wrapping a bandage around his wound and stepped back.

" See that wasn't so bad." I said.

He nodded. " How did you know about me being a vamp and thank you?" He gave me a half smile.

"Well the red eyes and the fangs showed especially when you smiled, and oh I don't know the fact that your twin brother almost turned me into his happy meal."

He gave me a quiet chuckle and kissed my cheek before jumping off the kitchen counter.

"Is that so well I guess I just am not very good at hiding it." He looked at my neck a bit worried and brushed aside my braid and checked to see if I had any holes on my neck.

"Well you are clean I guess it was a good I got here when I did or else you would have become oh wait how did you put it, ah yes a happy meal." He said with a half mile.

I gave a soft laugh. I was glad that I was getting to know Valice a bit more, I was especially glad that he had a sense of humor.

"Oh by the way thank you for saving my life once again. I guess I still owe you one." I kissed his cheek.

As I walked away I could see from the corner of my eye I saw that he was now touching his blushing cheek. I smiled softly. I had a feeling this was going to be start of something big.


End file.
